Stolen Kisses
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Christmas will never be the same at Shinra for two certain SOLDIER's. Damn Reno.  Inspired by Lady Vectress's fiction called "Stolen Kiss". This is an authorized continuation. Please read "Stolen Kiss" first. Shounen-Ai NOT yaoi.


**Stolen Kisses**

_**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII_

_**Teaser:**__ "When I'd consciously stepped across that line between fantasy and reality, I'd never expected such a warm reception on the other side. I never expected the tenderness and the sweet little kisses. And I certainly never expected to be absolutely/i _pampered i_ by a man who'd seen so little in his own life."_

_**Inspiration:** Inspired by Lady Vectress's fiction called "Stolen Kiss". This is an authorized continuation. Please read "Stolen Kiss" first.  
>(paste s/7318169/1/Stolen_Kiss after the address for this site or check back on my profile for the link)  
><em>

_**Rating: **T _

_**Warnings:  
><strong>-Language  
>-MaleMale kisses  
>-Implications<br>-Drinking_

_**Main Pairing: **Zack/Sephiroth_

_**Setting: **Shinra Christmas Party. Makes me sad that I'm not on the guest list lol_

_**POV:** Zack and Sephiroth_

_**Summary:** Christmas will never be the same at Shinra for two certain SOLDIER's. Damn Reno._

_**Additional ANs: **I'm sorry that this is so completely adorable, lol._

* * *

><p><em>Sephiroth:<em>

I unconsciously touched my lips with two fingertips as Zachary Fair ran off as though Rufus had been allowed to loose Dark Nation at his heels.

Angeal blinked, stunned. "I… I didn't know he swung that way," he finally murmured, his shock obvious.

Just moments earlier, I'd seen him arguing with a Turk –that annoying red-haired hot-headed one– and he had seemed quite distressed by something. Honestly, I'd expected the Puppy might throw a tantrum, but…

_Soft, warm lips brushed pleasantly against mine for a brief instant…_

I shook my head, trying to clear it. It had been a stupid kiss and I had tasted the alcohol on his breath. He was probably just a little too tipsy or something.

_Warm moist tongue tracing my lips but not taking advantage of my shock…_

Angeal eyed me with concern. "Please don't kill him."

I glared at Angeal. "I'm not going to kill your beloved Puppy."

_But, good Gaia, if I get him alone, I'll _devour_ his mouth!_

Where in the Hell had _that _thought come from?

I stalked off in the direction I'd seen Zachary take. Whatever in the hell was going on, he had some explaining to do!

* * *

><p><em>Zack:<em>

Oh hell.

Fuck me.

Shiva above, strike me dead.

I… I kissed Sephiroth! And I _liked_ it!

What in the hell is wrong with me?

I'd intended to find Reno and beat the crap out of him, but I couldn't find him or Tseng anywhere, so I let myself into a dark room and slid down a wall to sit on the floor.

"_Merry Christmas"? What in the hell was I thinking?_

My PHS sang out from my pocket, proclaiming whatever stupid ringtone came standard with it. I glanced at the screen as the caller ID flashed across the screen: Sephiroth.

_Yeah. That's one call I'm not taking tonight._ I silenced the phone and ignored the call.

The PHS rang again, and I just sighed and let it ring until he gave up.

"Honestly, Zachary, you know better than you ignore the calls from your superior officer."

Oh, fuck my life. There was only one voice who called my first name with such disdain, only one man who walked lightly enough to sneak up on me right now.

My eyes slowly slid up the lean form of the man I'd kissed mere minutes before. The dress robes he had worn earlier had been discarded, probably because it was difficult to be stealthy in them. However, it seemed he was prepared for the inevitability of shedding them. His legs were incased in tailored black slacks. A black dress shirt hid the muscles he usually left on display for all the recruits and his black tie was tied tight enough it could be a noose. Instead of a traditional suit jacket, he wore a black duster-length jacket that ended about mid-thigh on him and fluttered behind him with any motion. His silver-white hair was pulled back at the base of his neck in a tight, neat ponytail. His eyes were luminous, gorgeous, like globes of cyan-colored materia.

"I… I do know better, sir," I returned hesitantly, trying not to think of how freaking sexy the dress clothes made him, trying not to wonder how his skin would feel against mine.

"Then why did you ignore my calls, soldier?" His tone was taunting, telling me he knew exactly why I'd ignored the calls.

I stared at him briefly. Then, softly, I asked, "Why did you follow me out, sir?"

"Because you kissed me. And I want to know why."

* * *

><p><em>Sephiroth<em>

The poor boy looked like his pretty cerulean eyes were about to pop out of his head, and I nearly kissed him again, but that wouldn't get me the answers I desired.

Despite what I had told Zachary, what I truly wished to know was if he _liked_ kissing me as much as I had liked his kiss.

He blushed first, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink that had me wanting to taste his lips all over again. _Focus on something else!_ My mind screamed.

He still wore his uniform, like he'd just gotten back from a mission. I could see a dark stain of blood on his right forearm and another on his thigh. I touched the spot on his arm unthinkingly, and watched him wince in pain.

"Why didn't you Heal before you came here?" I asked instead, tilting my head at him, noting that seeing him in pain made my heart hurt in sympathy.

He laughed humorlessly. "I didn't have time. I didn't even have time to change. I had to come straight here. I hate Christmas parties."

This wasn't the Zachary fair that I'd met in training. He was an endless bundle of energy and rambling small talk. But this Zachary, this boy in pain who just wanted to be alone, he felt more real to me than the eager puppy who bounded along after Angeal.

I touched one spike of dark hair, almost expecting it to be solid and hard. But it was soft and supple, like his hair just stood out like that naturally. "Come along, then. Let's get you Healed."

* * *

><p><em>Zack:<em>

Of all the things I expected, I certainly did not expect Sephiroth to take me down to Hojo's lab to Heal me.

Impale me on Masume, yes. Heal me… no.

Impatiently, the black-clad general fingered through paperwork and drawers. Finding the form he was looking for, he quickly filled it out with flourishing handwriting before dropping it on Hojo's desk.

He shot me a breath-taking smile before swiping a glowing vial from a cooler on the wall and bringing it to me.

I took it and opened it, watching him,

"It's will taste like a lousy cocktail," he warned, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he watched my hesitation.

"It'll work, though. But I'll be buzzed for a few hours." I looked at him. He wasn't a fan of the usually hyper side of me, so I thought fair warning was due.

He smiled tenderly. "But you won't hurt."

* * *

><p><em>Sephiroth:<em>

Why was he warning me about what the mako would do to him?

Then it dawned on me: I had made my distaste of his hyper-mode quite known. Certainly, the cadet had been told about it or warned against it by Angeal. I wanted to lean in and kiss him, but it wouldn't do me any good if I scared him off.

"Besides, isn't hyper normal for you?" I asked, a wider smile stealing across my lips.

He actually laughed and looked at the vial. "Only since they started trying to get my body used to mako."

"Really. What are you like normally, then?"

"Energetic enough, I suppose. Optimistic. But a bit more sensible," he returned. "Bottom's up," he quipped, unsealing the vial and draining it in one swig.

He winced at the flavor it left in his mouth and all I wanted to do was sooth him.

So I leaned in and claimed his lips gently, tasting the excess on his lips as I asked for more from his kiss. He opened to me with a soft little moan, his hands riding up my torso until one of them was buried deep in my hair and the other teased the length of my spine. Sweet _Shiva_, he knew exactly where to touch to make me purr. Had he done this before? My back arched to claim more of his touch and his eager tongue teased mine into a passionate dance. This was where I earned a little mewl of pleasure and nipped at his lower lip lightly before pulling back a little.

His beautiful eyes were blown wide by pleasure, his lips looked swollen and well kissed, and his breath came out in sharp little pants. If there had been any question of him enjoying kissing me, it was well-answered now.

* * *

><p><em>Zack:<em>

I'd never had a single kiss steal my breath this way before. But the combination of stolen kisses and the tenderness on his face left me utterly breathless. I did not resist when he lifted me up in his arms when the mako hit my blood stream, and I did not protest when he took me to _his_ quarters, murmuring something about wanting to keep an eye on me.

When I'd consciously stepped across that line between fantasy and reality, I'd never expected such a warm reception on the other side. I never expected the tenderness and the sweet little kisses. And I certainly never expected to be absolutely _pampered_ by a man who'd seen so little in his own life.

So it was absolutely fair of me to return the favor the next night.

After all, stolen kisses had brought us together. I figured it would probably be me that kept us together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Owari~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you liked, hated, found irrational or stupid, or even whether or not you enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**Reviews are crack, so feed my addiction :P**_


End file.
